


Whumptober 2020 - No.28 Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Abuse, Flashbacks, jakk has ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.28 Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops

Jakkuor turns, bumping a glass off the table with her elbow as she goes.

“Ah, shit,” she mutters. She moves to try and catch it, but she’s too slow and it shatters on the ground. She freezes at the sound, fur standing on end. Why is she freezing? It was just an accident-

_ The clatter of glass shattering on the stone floor drew Solinar’s attention. Attention Jakk could’ve done without. _

_ “What are you doing in there?” he demanded. _

_ “I-It was an accident!”  _

_ As he stormed over, she shied away, shrinking into the corner. She wished she could vanish into the wall. Even more so when he turned his rage on her. _

_ “Look at this mess you’ve made! Are you going to clean it up?!” _

_ “I-I can-”  _

_ “No, you can’t,” he snapped. “You’ll just make an even bigger mess for  _ me  _ to deal with!”  _

_“I-I didn’t-” she broke off with a yelp when Solinar grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of the cell. “P-Please, I didn’t m-mean to! It was an acci-”_ _  
__“I’ll fucking show you an accident.”_

_ A strike to the face sent her reeling, but his grip was like iron. Jakkuor wailed, squirming feverishly, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. She knew what was coming next. And she so desperately wanted nothing to do with it. _

_ Why was he going to hurt her over something so small? It was just an accident. _

\---

The shattering of glass makes Ta’s ears perk up. She picks up her pace, lifting her skirt to step through the false cupboard, and enters the Flagon. She keeps half an eye on the floor, not particularly wanting to get shards of glass in her paws.

It looks like the bar is empty- Wait, no, there’s Jakkuor, hunched behind a table. She must’ve been the cause of the broken glass.

“Jakk? Is everything alright?” Sryaa’tah approaches, giving the area a wide berth. Mead and shards the bottle are all over, centered around the Cathay.

Jakk is crouched in the middle of the mess, hands over her head, tail and limbs drawn up tight against her body. She’s barely breathing, eyes wide and unfocused. Staring, but not seeing.

“Jakkuor?” Ta repeats, more insistently, but there’s no response. She bites the inside of her cheek. Touching her would be a bad idea - it’d only make things worse. Maybe Brynjolf will be able to help…

The Suthay straightens up, “This one will be back in a minute.” She doesn’t know if Jakkuor can hear her or not, if she’s present enough for it to matter but, in the off chance she can, Ta may as well let her know what’s going on. 

As she heads back to the cistern, part of her wonders what exactly made Jakk freeze up like that. After all, it had probably just been an accident.


End file.
